moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Tales III
Terror Tales III is a horror anthology film released in 1999. Structure The stories are divided into a series of interrogations headed by Stephanie Higgins, as she gets tries to get more info on Mr. Thornton. Among them are a former diva who was forced to kill a child she was babysitting, with the child being an amalgamation of her former personality, a boy who swore to keep a secret and out of paranoia, kills people who have an ounce of suspicion or hint that they might know something, and another boy who attempts to save his girlfriend after she supposedly gets killed by Mr. Thorton, but the only way he could save her is by killing specific people. Plot Stephanie reaches out to three individuals who supposedly had run-ins with Mr. Thornton and were forced to kill people under his orders. Throughout the non-story segments, Stephanie goes about her life and attempts to contact the remainder of her family, but Mr. Thornton stalks her and kills any relatives who come to contact her personally. The interviews make up the anthology segments. Doris Doris (Nicholle Tom) is a former diva who attempts to assert her freedom from her past self by taking up a babysitting job. While there she quarrels with a bratty young girl, Daisy, but does her best to not give into temptation and harm the child. During a blackout, Doris loses Daisy and Mr. Thornton gives her a phone call. He reveals that he has locked both Daisy and Doris' mother (Melissa Gilbert) in the basement, each rigged to a guillotine, and the key to either's freedom is in the others' stomachs. Upon getting downstairs, Doris is forced to choose; she cuts open Daisy's stomach and saves her mother's life. The guillotine collides with Daisy, killing her instantly. Doris enters a crying fit while her mother consoles her. Mr. Thornton arrives and commends Doris for being true to her word on abandoning her diva lifestyle, while reminding her that Daisy was like Doris when the latter was her age. Gino Gino (Darius McCrary) discovers that his estranged best friend Lance (George O. Gore II) has killed a man. Lance forces Gino into keeping it a secret. Overtime, Gino gets plagued with guilt and becomes increasingly paranoid when people imply they know what happened. Believing that they'd reveal Lance's secret, Gino begins murdering said people and sending them to a hidden address. Lance soon discovers what's happening and the two argue, with Gino promptly killing Lance. Mr. Thornton compares Gino's experiences to his own. Romeo Romeo (Rob McElhenney) develops a crush on one of his classmates, Katie (Linda Cardellini). The latter returns his feelings and the two begin dating. However, during one of the dates, Katie gets killed and Romeo, recalling her meeting with a grizzly figure with implications of the murder happening, goes to confront him. He winds up meeting Mr. Thornton, who claims that he could revive Katie, but only if he could have more casualties to round out a personal hunt. Romeo begrudgingly agrees and kills people, bringing them to Mr. Thornton. It's revealed that Katie's death was faked and that Romeo was tricked into murdering people for Thornton's own personal gain. The two retreat as those close to the victims begin pursuing them.